fhifanonfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (Gender Bender) episodes
Episodes Season 1 *House of Blu's Mack sends Blu to live at Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends after being told by her father that she is too old to have an imaginary friend. There, they meet Mrs. Herriwoman, Frank, Weelt, Squawk and Edweenie, who all announce that eventually, Blu will be adopted by another kid. Mack is promised that Blu will not get adopted if she visits Blu every day, but they face problems when Mack's sister Clairence and a fiendish imaginary friend named Dutch wants to get ride of Blu. They fight an imaginary monster called an Extremeasaurus (which resembles a giant spider). The Extremeasaurus chases Blu around the junkyard, like in Pac-Woman, but with the help of Edweenie's bravery, Squawk's eggs, Weelt's cheerleading skills and Mack's intelligence, they rescue Blu. *Store Wars The day of Sir Foster's birthday comes around and Frank has forgotten to buy streamers, so Mrs. Herriwoman orders him to go get some. Mack, Blu, Edweenie, Weelt and Squawk tag along, but wander off while in the mall and get into various scrapes, slowing Frankie down. *The Trouble With Scribbles Blu finds out about a door in the home that everyone is forbidden to open. She asks around about the door, but no one will tell her what is behind it. Finally Blu snaps and opens the door, releasing hundreds of imaginary friends called scribbles, small friends created by babies. The scribbles are natural hard-workers begin to work around the house, making everyone lazy. *Busted Mrs. Herriwoman is not happy about Blu not perfectly following the rules of the house. When she threatens to kick Blu out, Blu gets so stressed out that she accidently breaks a bust of Sir Foster. Blu and her friends try to figure a way to fix the broken bust before Mrs. Herriwoman finds out. *Dinner is Swerved When Mack visits Foster's, Blu wants to show her something up on the roof, though it is time for them to go back downstairs. Meanwhile, everyone in the dining room sneaks food when Mrs. Herriwoman is not looking after she insists they wait for Blu to arrive before eating dinner. *World Wide Wabbit Mack and Blu are using Frank's digital camera to make video interviews for the new Foster's website, when they stumble upon Mrs. Herriwoman dancing and acting silly for Sir Foster. Mack video tapes it, but after a quick laugh, she decides to erase the embarrassing footage. Before she can, however, Blu grabs the camera, shows, the footage to Frank, and eventually uploads it to the internet. Blu and the others desperately try to stop Mrs. Herriwoman from finding out about his newfound internet fame. *Berry Scary A new friend named Berry enters the house and acts sweet as he can be, though with only one glance at Blu, he becomes lovestruck and is determined to make Blu love him back. When she ignores him, he feels that Mack is getting in the way (though it is actually just Blu's self-centered nature). *Seeing Pink / Phone Home Clairence has an idea to make up a square friend named Pink to beat Blu up with so she can bully Mack to her heart's content, but the friend she creates is friendly instead of being mean and violent. Blu is jealous of Weelt getting special attention for the number of abandoned imaginary friends she brings to Foster's, so she tries to rescue imaginary friends just like Weelt does. When Blu finds a woman in a cell-phone suit and thinks she's a friend, she takes her to Foster's, thinking everyone will give her more praise than they give Weelt. *Who Let the Dogs In? TBA. More episodes coming soon.